Sesal
by Sasha Tatsukichi
Summary: Menyesal selama 5 tahun hingga menggerogoti fisik dan mental.


Haganai Yomi Hirasaka

Main Chara Kodaka Hasegawa, Yozora Mikazuki

Menyesal,adalah satu kata yang selama 5 tahun ini menggerogotiku. Tidak hanya menggerogoti pikiranku, tapi juga mental juga tubuhku. Dimana orang mungkin melihatku bahagia, bersama dengan orang yang sekarang ada disampingku, bersama Sena nyatanya tidak, aku tidak bahagia, karena pilihan yang membuatku menyesal. Karena aku tidak bisa bersamamu Yozora Mikazuki, Sora.

"Kamu melamun lagi Kodaka?"

"Ah tidak."sebaris senyuman kuberikan, ya agar dia tidak khawatir, agar Sena tidak khawatir

"Kamu kayak gak sehat? Tolong jaga kesehatanmu Kodaka. Kita akan menikah 4 hari lagi."

4 hari lagi ya, aku menikah dengan Sena. Kebanyakan pasangan mungkin bahagia!Tapi aku tidak!Bila melihat lagi kebelakang, aku terlalu pengecut menolak ini, menolak keputusan para orang dewasa saat itu. Terlalu pengecut dan tak bisa jujur pada diri sendiri, pada apa yang sebenarnya paling kuinginkan dan kucintai.

"Aku kecewa sebenarnya, marah tentu. Tapi aku tak berhak untuk itu, Kodaka-senpai."

"Rika?"

"Karena ada orang yang lebih berhak untuk merasakan hal ini. Dia yang paling kecewa, dia yang paling terluka!"

"Siapa?"

"Jujur saja, kalau Senpai dengan Bucho. Dengan Yozora, aku tidak akan keluar dari Rinjin-bu."

Mengingatnya lagi, kata-kata Rika saat 2tahun lalu, saat kami secara kebetulan bertemu. Dari yang kulihat ia tidak marah, ya tidak. Hanya saja saat aku mengungkit lagi, kemarahannya berbeda, lebih pada kesal mungkin. Apa yang dikatakannya saat itu memang, Rinjin-bu hancur sejak pendirinya, sekaligus ketua, Yozora mengundurkan dirinya.

"Kalau senpai ingin membicarakan masa lalu yang menyenangkan, senpai bisa membicarakannya dengan Sena-senpai, atau Yukimura. Maaf saja bagiku, masa lalu yang senpai bicarakan ini, tidak menyenangkan."

Bagiku, Rinjin-bu adalah masa lalu yang menyenangkan. Tapi apa bagimu, Yozora. Apa klub yang kamu dirikan telah menjadi masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan?Sejak kamu mengundurkan diri, aku tidak pernah berbicara lagi denganmu, meski kita pernah bertemu pandang, meski hanya sekali-sekali saja, tapi yang kurasakan sakit. Melihat redup matamu, Dan setelah kelulusan, aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi, bila aku ingin melihatmu hanyalah, fotomu diponselku, Sora, Yozora.

"Sena aku keluar sebentar. Kamu tak perlu ikut, aku sedang ingin sendirian."raut kecewa diwajahnya muncul, maaf Sena

Yozora point

5 tahun sudah berlalu, aku tak pernah sedikitpun berbicara pada Kodaka. Terlalu besar kekecewaan dan sakit hati yang kurasakan bila berbicara dengannya. Taka, Kodaka. Kukira kami bisa bersama, nyatanya tidak. Kami terpisah, kamu naik keatas, aku semakin turun tahu Kodaka, ada saat-saat aku merindukanmu, saat-saat itu adalah yang paling menyakitkan, karena saat itu, aku ingin melihatmu, dan tanpa sadar aku akan melihat display ponselku, melihat foto wajahmu.

"Minna, aku akan bertunangan dan menikah dengan Kodaka."

Apa yang diucapkannya, diucapkan Sena,aku tidak percaya. Namun semua menjadi buram saat kamu hanya mengannguk dengan senyuman diwajahmu Kodaka. Membayangkannya, tubuhku bergetar, bening dimata siap turun, tapi kutahan. Hingga semuanya pulang dan hanya menyisakan Rika. Dia orang yang merasakan perasaan sama denganku.

"Yozora-senpai, kamu tak perlu menahannya, keluarkan saja air matamu, karena aku pun sama."

"Rika?"

"Kukira Kodaka-senpai akan berakhir denganmu, aku siap tersenyum untuk itu. Tapi meleset."

Saat itu kami berdua menangis, sekencang-kencangnya. Dan akupun memberitahu tentang pengunduran diriku, keluar dari Rinjin-bu sekaligus memberikan jabatanku sebagai Ketua pada Sena. Yang tak kusangka adalah, 3 hari selanjutnya Rika ikut mengundurkan dirinya.

"Aku ingin menemani Yozora-senpai, karena senpai lebih terluka dariku."

Ya, sejak dari itu, aku lebih dekat dengan Rika, dan menjadi satu-satunya sahabatku, hingga sekarang kami siap untuk bekerja, aku masih sering bertukar e-mail tidak pernah membicarakanmu Kodaka, tapi sekali-kali tanpa sadar, pembicaraan kami selalu tertuju padamu.

"Yozora!"

Tapi bila kamu bisa bersama Sena, setidaknya akupun bisa bersama laki-laki yang sedang berjalan kearahku sekarang ini. "Sora."namanya, kami tidak berpacaran, kami hanya teman dekat sejak aku kuliah. Dia adalah, bisa dikatakan penjaga hatiku.

"Memandangi fotonya lagi?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan. Kami akan pergi nonton, katanya Sora, aku akhir-akhir ini lebih tertekan. Ya, sejak aku tahu dari Rika bahwa kamu akan menikah dengan Sena, 4 hari dari sekarang. Karena itulah dia mengajakku menonton film, padahal aku tahu kamu gak pernah menonton film di tempat seperti ini Sora.

"Yozora, cuaca hari ini gak ngenakin ya."

"Hmm lalu kamu mau membatalkan rencana?"

"Emmm, aku gak tahu juga. Dari tadi ada yang mengusik, kayaknya bakal ada yang bagus atau buruk, dan aku punya perasaan itu bakal terjadi denganmu Yozora."

Aku terdiam dengan terus berjalan "Jangan membuatku takut."

"Aku gak mencoba membuatmu takut Dear. Hanya saja, itu yang dibisikkan sekitarku."

Kalo aku takut, yang kutakutkan darimu Sora, adalah sikapmu yang seolah-olah bisa berkomunikasi dengan alam. Kodaka, dia Sora, dia seumuran dengan kita. Dia pemilik rambut biru gelap dan mata yang senada dengan rambutnya. Tingginya kurang lebih sama denganmu, dan entah bagaimana, ia punya kebiasaan sama denganmu, menggulung bagian bawah celana panjang.

"Coba kutebak. Yang kamu pikirkan adalah sedang membicarakan aku pada Kodaka?"

Ini juga membuatku takut padamu Sora, kamu entah bagaimana bisa membaca setiap memalingkan kepalaku darinya, malu juga kalau seseorang bisa membaca pikiran kita.

Kami terus berjalan beriringan, satu lagi ciri khas dia adalah dia suka memakai headphone yang lumayan besar, selalu menutupi kedua telinganya. Saat kubertanya apa dia bisa mendengar kata-kataku saat mendengar musik dengan volume kencang, dia hanya berkata "Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan membaca gerakan bibirmu Dear."

Begitulah, Dear sudah menjadi panggilan kesayangannya untukku. Saat aku menolaknyapun, dia tetap pada panggilannya. Kalau kamu pasti tidak ada panggilan seperti ini padaku kan Kodaka, mungkin hanya Yozora saja, atau Sora. Karena mungkin bagimu, aku hanya teman masa kecil saja, tak lebih, tak lebih.

"Yozora."panggilnya

"Hmm?"

"Berhenti tentang memikirkan nama panggilan."

"Hiih kamu itu selalu bisa membaca pikiran orang ya?"

"Aku cuman menebak saja. Oh ngomong-ngomong, tentang hal bagus itu. Menurutku didepanmu ada yang bisa setidaknya mengikis kerinduanmu."

Heh,apa maksudnya

"Yozora!"panggilan lain masuk keindra pendengaranku, suara ini, suara yang sama yang kurindukan, suara yang sangat ingin kudengar, tapi begitu menyakitkan. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, dia jadi lebih tinggi. Kodaka.

Aku segera membalikkan badan, berniat lari darinya. Tapi tanpa kusangka tanganku ditahan, kedua tanganku. Oleh Sora dan Kodaka. Yang tak kusangka lagi adalah, Kodaka memelukku dari belakang, hembusan nafasnya dapat kurasakan. Didepanku, Sora tersenyum. "Dear, aku duluan ya. Kalau ada apa-apa, kamu tahu apa yang kamu harus lakukan, kan Dear!"memamerkan gigi putihnya, mata biru gelap itu memandang orang yang sedang memelukku, Kodaka. Sora hanya mengangguk pada Kodaka dan berjalan meninggalkan kami.

"Yozora."dia mengucapkan namaku "Aku merindukanmu."

Sekarang, aku dan Kodaka, disebuah cafe yang lumayan ramai. Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya. Kami memilih, ah Kodaka memilih tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai, yaitu didalam, dipojokan cafe, dimana memang disana bisa dikatakan tempat tertutup yang biasanya digunakan orang-orang, seperti petinggi perusahaan meeting, membicarakan rahasia perusahaan. Didepan kami, tersaji pesanan kami masing-masing. Hening menyelimuti kami, kami sama-sama merasa malu untuk berbicara.

"Yozora."dia mengawali, dengan menyebut namaku "Sudah lama sekali ya."ya, sudah lama, 5 tahun, lumayan lama. Aku hanya mengangguk saja

"Kamu memanjangkan rambutmu lagi? Terlihat bagus untukmu."aku memandangnya "Kamu jadi makin cantik, dan manis tentunya."wajahku sedikit memerah, ingin kutahan, ya kutahan

"Tapi bukankah Sena juga semakin menawan."ucapku agak dingin, raut wajahnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, entah itu terpaksa atau tidak

"Ah yeah benar. Memang begitu."dia memalingkan pandangannya ketempat lain

"Selamat untukmu ya, kamu akan menikah dengannya kan.4hari lagi."sakit saat mengucapkan kata ini

"A-ah ya, selamat untukmu juga."katanya agak terbata

"Untuk?"tanyaku tak mengerti

"Laki-laki tadi, dia pacarmu kan?"aku melihatnya, ada sedikit sinar kekecewaan dari matanya dan nada kekecewaan

"Ohh, Sora. Dia bukan pacarku."

Saat aku berkata begitu, entah kenapa Kodaka matanya yang tadi sinar kekecewaan nampak, agak pudar, entah kenapa malah senang "Dan mungkin kami akan berpacaran, bertunangan dan mulai sepertimu, menikah."tambahku, dan aku melihatnya, ia terkejut

Hening selanjutnya, aku menyesap kopi hitamku, sejak 5 tahun ini aku menyukai kopi hitam. Dia entah masih bocah atau bagaimana, minum susu cokelat."

"Yozora, aku,aku..."dia berkata tidak yakin,aku menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar darinya "Yozora, aku mencintaimu."

Mataku melebar, ya. Jelas aku kaget, dia mencintaiku. Sama seperti aku padanya. "Kamu bercanda Kodaka?Ngelindur ya?"tanyaku mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ingin muncul

"Aku tak bercanda Yozora. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Sejak kapan? Maksudku bukankah kamu dan Sena?"

"Sejak dulu. Sejak aku bersamamu, sejak kita masih memanggil nama Sora dan Taka."

Dia mencintaiku masih sejak bocah, sejak bocah. Sama sepertiku juga. "Kamu bercanda ya? Sejak dulu, kamu tidak tahu aku perempuan kan?"

Kodaka memandangku "Ya, dari dulu. Dan aku memang tidak tahu kamu itu perempuan, yang aku tahu kamu laki-laki. Dan itu membuatku frustasi karena mengira aku ini kelainan, mengira aku ini seorang homo."

"Bagaimana dengan Sena?"

"Dia. Mungkin dia memang, calon istriku. Tapi aku tak ada rasa untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya. Justru rasa itu ada untukmu, bukan untuk Sena."

Rasanya, entah bagaimana, aku ingin marah. Aku ingin berteriak padanya. "LALU KENAPA KAMU TIDAK MEMILIHKU."keluar, kata marahku

Kodaka mematung, matanya terbelalak, mungkin kaget melihatku seperti ini "Maaf Yozora."

Mendengarnya aku semakin marah, kata maaf darinya "KARENAMU, HIDUPKU MULAI HANCUR. KAMU BUAT AKU TERSIKSA OLEH PERASAANKU SENDIRI PADAMU."

Yozora point off

Yozora, kamu. Apa kamu juga sebenarnya memiliki perasaan padaku. Apa karena aku tidak peka. Kalau mengingat lagi apa yang dikatakan Rika, jikaYozora adalah yang paling terluka seperti yang dikatakan Rika. Maka, aku dan Yozora, memiliki rasa yang sama. Kenapa aku tak pernah menyadarinya, apa "Karena senpai selalu berlagak bodoh dan tak tahu. Dan karena senpai, tak pernah mau jujur pada diri sendiri."iya, benar. Aku selalu begitu, terhadap sekitarku.

"Yozora."

"Apa!"ketus, dan sepertinya dia mulai dapat mengendalikan emosinya

"Bila kamu, tidak, aku mau kamu menjadi kekasihku. Ah istriku!"

Aku terkejut oleh kata-katanya, dia, Kodaka bicara tentang menjadi kekasih, istri. Aku tertawa kecil "Haha, kamu mengerti apa yang kamu katakan?"

"Tentu saja. Ini isi hatiku yang sesungguhnya!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sena?"

Termenung, memikirkan tentang Sena "Aku akan membatalkan pernikahan kami! Kamu mau?"

Yozora terdiam mendengar kata-kataku, Yozora aku mohon jawab dengan Iya. Karena aku serius untuk membatalkan pernikahanku

"Tidak!"jangan kata itu Yozora

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak adil bagi Sena. Dia yang selama ini ada bersamamu, dia yang memenangkanmu Kodaka! Undangan kalian juga telah tersebar, kan. Kita..."

"Kita berdua saling mencintai, lalu kenapa kamu menolakku?Menolak ajakanku?"

"Iya memang kita saling mencintai, tapi Kodaka, pikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sena. Meski aku..."

"Dan apa adil bagi kita berdua?"

Yozora terdiam "Apa adil bagimu, bagiku juga?"Yozora tetap diam, dan tidak lama senyuman manis tapi terasa pahit terukir dari wajahnya "Menurutku, adil untukku, karena dari dulu aku tak pernah ingin mengatakannya, hingga akhirnya didahului Sena, aku terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan cinta padamu. Jadi Sena berhak atas dirimu."

"Aku tak mencintainya, dan sejujurnya aku tak peduli akan dia."

"Bila begitu mulailah mencintai dan peduli pada Sena."

Aku terdiam, aku mencintai Sena. Yang benar saja, selama ini Sena mencurahkan cintanya padaku, tapi tak pernah sedikitpun menggeser posisimu Yozora. Aku mencintai setiap senti tubuhmu Yozora, setiap wangi harum yang menguar darimu, setiap tutur katamu yang meski kadang-kadang sok layaknya bos. Tapi aku mencintaimu, tak perduli apapun usaha Sena.

"Yozora, kamu benar!"

"Tentang?"

"Seharusnya, Sena Kashiwazaki tidak pernah ada diantara kita berdua."

Kami terdiam, ya apa yang Yozora katakan dulu benar. Kamu harusnya tidak pernah ada diantara kami Sena.

"Aku harus pergi, Sora menungguku."Yozora beranjak berdiri

"Secepat itu? Kita bahkan tak sampai setengah jam?"Yozora hanya mengangguk, dan ia merogoh tasnya "Aku yang bayar."ucapku dan ia memasukkan uang yang telah ia keluarkan. Dan ia berjalan hendak keluar,sebelum itu aku memeluknya, dia yang awalnya diam mulai membalas pelukanku, dan aku meski sekali saja, aku mencium bibirnya, seperti yang selama ini kubayangkan, manis dan nikmat bibirnya ini, tapi dibalik rasa itu, ada kepedihan dan luka serta kekecewaan yang teramat dalam.

Saat kami memisahkan diri, matanya telah tergenangi air mata kembali. Tubuhnya yang gemetar, seakan aku menginginkan sesuatu, menulis disecarik kertas pesanan dan menyerahkannya. Yozora menerimanya "Aku sangat menantikannya, dan aku akan terus menunggumu saat tengah malam."

"Aku tak tahu apakah bisa atau tidak."senyuman dia berikan dan beranjak pergi

Aku terduduk kembali, mataku memandang tempat dia duduk dihadapanku tadi. Mendapatkan sesuatu yang tertinggal disana, topi yang selalu ia pakai sebagai Sora dahulu. Mengambilnya dan membauinya,benar-benar wangi khasnya, wangi yang selalu membuatku mabuk, dan aku mulai menitikkan air mata.

END


End file.
